Finding True Love
by jysellahorn22
Summary: Will Stephanie find true love with one of her co workers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Finding True Love

Stephanie was in a cubby in the gun range practicing at Rangeman. She was trying to improve her shooting. She didn't hear Ram come up to her. He tapped on her shoulder and she took her headphones off, and Ram asked her can I help you with your stance a little? and Stephanie said yes. He put his hands on hers and adjusted her arm's positons. Ram put his legs in between hers and adjusted her leg position. She then put the head phones back on and fired the gun again.

"Better?" Ram asked her. He took her headphones off of her. She turned and looked at him. "Yes, Stephanie said" looking into his green eyes.

Looking into Ram's eyes Stephanie suddenly realized she was starting to fall for her friend/co-worker. When realizing her feelings towards Ram she put her arms around his neck and Ram gave her a deep passionate kiss that baited her.

"Ram," she said softly to him after breaking off the kiss.

"Yes," said looking into Steph's, "how about we go to my place?" He asked her.

"yes, I would love that" she said out loud.

She then locked her gun up in her locker, which was off to the left in the ladies locker room. When she came out of the locker room she saw Ram waiting for her.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked her sweetly.

"Yes, let's go" She followed him out, he opened the door of his truck. She got in. Once she was in he got in and they went to his house.

They got into to the heart of Trenton, on a street named Roller Coaster Ave. He parked in a two story white house, with black shutters on the outside of the windows.

"Ram you live here" Stephanie asked him.

"Yes, now if you will follow me my sweetheart." He opened the door of his truck, and gave her his hand.

He used the key to unlock the door, she entered she looked to the right and saw the living room with a black leather couch, then to the left of the couch was a black leather recliner, in front of the couch was a sterling silver coffee table. In front of that was a huge window which she could see the street.

Ram shut the door, he walked behind Stephanie, wrapped his arms around her waist and turned her around facing him and kissed her passionately. He then took her hand and lead her to the couch where they talked and he told her his name was Michael Ramsey and that mostly everyone called him Ram or Ramsey not Michael unless he was in trouble. They talked for a while talking about their families and life in general. He then picked her up, brought her to his bedroom which was upstairs. She put her hands around his neck and kissed him passionately. She could feel the tightness in his neck muscles.

He opened the door to his bedroom, she turned her head and saw a king-sized bed with a tv on the opposite side of the wall. He put her softly on the bed, looking deep into her beautiful eyes. He then laid on top of her and gave her a deep passionate kiss. Stephanie purred because of the kiss. He pulled up her shirt and started to run his hand down her chest. While Ram was doing that she started taking off his shirt. When she did she saw his muscular chest. He managed to get her shirt off, he slid his hands down her back where he could get to her bra, and undid that. He started to suck on her breasts she moaned full of joy. She worked her way to his Rangeman pants, and undid the snap. He got off of her for a minute, and took off his pants and his boxers. He then got back on top of her, and he took her pants and underwear off of her.

"Ram, please I have been so lonely these past three months." She begged him.

"I know I saw the way you were looking at me sweetheart." Ram started to kiss her neck and move his mouth and tongue down her chest. He noticed that she was kissing his chest while her hand was moving closer to his man hood. He knew it was time; he entered her slowly and softly at first. She felt him inside of her. She followed his moves to a perfect pace. He exited her, and stared at her. "Sweetheart are you ok?" He asked her, as he brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I feel so good and extremely happy now, please enter me again?" She asked him.

He entered her one more time he noticed she was really enjoying this. He thought to himself. Ram exited himself from her. "You are the best sweetheart." He told her.

He laid beside her "I have liked you for so long, I could not resist any more." Ram told her as he looked into her blue eyes. "I like you a lot to Ram. I am very happy to be here with you and have no regrets, I want to thank you. You gave me life again Ram." She sang out.

"I have not been happy for a long time as well, but now that I have been with you I will be happy forever." Ram said to her then he kissed her to bait her once again.

She took the bait, and pulled him on top of her. He moved his hands down her thighs, trying to find the hot spot that she had. She was moaning loudly he found the spot and she exploded. Stephanie then kissed his chest, moved her hands down his back. He then entered her one more time. Stephanie was totally intoxicated with him. Ram could tell that she was with him when he made every move. He exited her after he had an orgasm. The two of them were both breathing hard. "Ram I really enjoyed this but I have to get back to my apartment, I have to work in the morning. If I don't leave now I never will." She softly said in his ear.

"All right I will bring you home," Ram said to her in a soft tone. He got up and got dress. Stephanie grabbed her clothes, but she could not help but feel that there was some sense of longing for him. After they were dressed, Ram helped her up kissed her one more time. He took her home where they said good night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Finding True Love

The next morning Ram pulled up and parked his black truck next to Stephanie's blue Jeep Wrangler. She was just getting out. Ram walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Ram do we have to go in," She asked him softly

"Yes, let's go upstairs sweetheart you know we have to work or Tank will kick our butts." Ram held Stephanie's hand as they went up the elevator and upstairs to the control room. The both of them walked into the hallway and gave each other a quick kiss and went their separate ways.

"Hey Ram do you have a few minutes?" Hal yelled to him from inside the control room.

He watched Stephanie walked down the hall to her cubby, then he went into the control room.

"What can I do for you guys?" Ram asked them.

"We noticed that you kissed Stephanie" Hal said to him. Ram looked at Hal and said "Yeah, I do like her a lot, please can you guys keep your mouths closed about this for now," Ram asked

"Got it, no problem Ram" Hal said.

Ram walked on out of the control room, went to see Tank who was in his office.

"Tank what have you got for me today?" Ram asked Tank as he looked him in the eyes.

"I need you to go to the Chicago Rangeman to meet up with Ranger, so you two can work together for about three weeks, filling in for a few weeks. Because they are short staffed there" Tank told him.

"Got it Tank." Ram told him.

"Don't forget to say good bye to your partner." Tank said, he shut his office door.

Stephanie has just walked back downstairs to the Garage where she saw Ram.

"Hey there, I have to go to Chicago for a few weeks I will be working with Ranger. I will stay in touch with you sweetheart. I promise." Ram gave her a deep passionate kiss and said" I will miss you and be safe" and Stephanie replied "I will miss you to be safe as well." He then got into his truck and drove away.

Stephanie took a deep breath, got in her jeep and drove to see if she could catch a bad guy.

She found the address, in north Trenton on Stark Street. She parked her jeep, and knocked on the door. "FTA agent open up now" Stephanie yelled. Suddenly, Steph heard some ticking she stepped back, she started to run when there was an explosion knocking her uncouscous.

When she woke up she was in a hospital "what happened." She asked.

"An apartment blew up and you got caught in the explosion." Tank told her. Stephanie then noticed the cast on her right arm. "Oh no not again, this is the third time in three years Tank" "Yeah I know but don't worry Ella is going to look after you until your arm is better." Ranger's orders.

"Ranger is also on his way back from Chicago to look after you." Tank told her, but he did notice that she was nervous and scared.

"Little one what is it?" Tank asked her.

"I want Ram, to come home. Please Tank, I like Ranger, his is a good guy but. I really like Ram a lot. Please Tank can you get Ram back." She begged him.

Tank took out his phone. "Ranger, have you left yet?" He asked his boss.

"Yes, Tank why?" Ranger sat in his seat on the Rangeman jet.

She saw Tank leave the room.

"Stephanie does not want you Boss she wants Ram." Tank said over the phone.

"We will see if she still wants Ram when I return. Make sure she is settled in my apt, I will be back in a couple of hours." Ranger told Tank and then hung up.

Tank looked at Stephanie, "Stephanie, I could not get Ram back, Ranger already left. I am going to take you someplace where Ranger cannot get to you. I will sign you out right now." Tank then signed her out of the hospital.

Tank and Stephanie got to the parking lot, "Tank if you keep me from Ranger he is not going to be happy" Stephanie groaned.

He opened the door for her, "I know but I did not like the way Ranger sounded over the phone. So to keep you safe and him out of trouble I am putting you in one of Ram's Safe houses until he comes back. "Tank told her, he drove her to Ram's safe houses just outside of Trenton.

A couple hours later, Ranger walked into Rangeman. He knocked on Tank's door.

"Hey there, is babe upstairs?" Ranger asked him with a tight face.

"Boss, come in here I want to talk to you." Tank said, Ranger came and sat in a chair across the desk.

"Boss, I put Stephanie in a safe house, she does not feel comfortable staying with you. She wants to be with Ram. "Tank said to him in a serious face.

"I don't care what she wants she belongs to me." Ranger fumed.

"Boss she is not yours and you know it. She can and is free to date anyone she wants, and you can't stop the men here from trying to start a relationship with her. This is Stephanie you have to respect her." Tank preached to him.

"You have no right to keep her from me I will find her Tank." Ranger stormed out of Tank's office.

Tank got on the phone to the Chicago office. "Get me Ram" Tank told him

"Tank, what is going on?" Ram asked him.

"Pack your bag you are coming home now" Tank told him, "I will meet you at the airport. Take a Rangeman jet." I will see you in a couple of hours." Tank told him then he hung up.

A few hours later, Tank was waiting at Trenton airport, and saw Ram coming.

"Hey Tank what is going on?" He asked.

"You know that Stephanie got hurt and has a broken arm. You also know that Ranger was coming back to take care of her, but she wanted you instead of him. So I told him and he is not happy, he told me to take her to his apartment in Rangeman, so he could get her to change her mind. But I did not like the idea of that so I stuck her somewhere else and I will take you to her now. Make sure you keep her safe Ram." Tank told her.

He dropped Ram two blocks away from his safe house and told him to call if they needed anything. When he got there. He opened the door. "Sweetheart" Ram said out loud.

"Ram" she rushed into his arms, where he held her for a while. He then took her hand and led her to the sofa where they talked for a few hours. After a while Stephanie started to feel the pain in her arm so Ram helped her to the bedroom and then gave her some pain medicine. Then he undressed and got ready for bed and climbed in and just held Stephanie while she slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Finding True Love

The next morning Stephanie woke up in Ram's arms. The sun was shining through the window and the birds were chirping. "Hello darling" Stephanie said, and then she turned and kissed him on the lips. After a while Ram got up and then went into the bathroom. He was in the bathroom, when there was a knock on the door. Stephanie looked at the camera, and saw that it was Lula and Grandma Mazur.

"How the heck did they find me?" Stephanie said out loud.

"Sweetheart what is it?" Ram came out of the bathroom without his shirt on and looked at the camera, "Oh shit" was all he could get out.

"Hey white girl, I know you are here, come on we want to talk to you." Lula told her.

"Stephanie go into the bedroom, shut the door and stay put." Ram told her sternly.

Steph, went into the other room praying that Ram could get rid of them.

Ram opened the door, "Wow look at that white muscular chest." Grandma Mazur said and then touched his chest.

"Grandma please behave yourself." Stephanie told her when she came out of the bedroom.

"See I knew she would be here." Lula told her.

"What are you doing here?" Stephanie asked them.

"We came to see if you were all right we heard about the apartment blowing up." Grandma Mazur told her.

"I am fine, other than a broken arm." Stephanie told them with a strained face.

"We see that, and your mom wants you to come to dinner on Friday night." Grandma Mazur asked her.

"I don't know grandma, I will have to make sure it is safe for me, right now I can't make it but I will let her know." Stephanie said to her as she sat down on the couch.

"Sweetheart I hate to break up this party, but they can't stay here much longer?" Ram told her as he sat in the recliner after putting on a shirt.

"I know, listen you two I know that you care, and I will be in touch when I can, but you have to go now. You can't tell anybody where I am got it." Stephanie demanded.

"Okay white girl we are going and we promise, we won't tell anyone." Lula answered her. Grandma Mazur gave Stephanie a hug, and they both left.

Nobody noticed the Rangman SUV that pulled up in front of the house as Grandma Mazur and Lula left.

After the ladies left, Ranger got out of the SUV walked up to the door. He picked the lock, and then he clipped the wires to the alarm.

He saw Stephanie lying down on the couch. He walked up to her, and her spidery sense went off. She got up and tried to find something she could hit him with. He came up to her and said, "I am doing this for your own good." He then grabbed her and put a cloth to her face, and then she was out. He picked her up, but he did not notice Ram standing behind him. "Let her go Ranger" Ram blurted.

He turned around, "What the hell are you doing here you are supposed to be in Chicago." Ranger thundered.

Ranger did not know that Ram hit another silent alarm, and that Tank was on his way.

"Ranger let her down easy," Ram told him in a stern voice

Ranger put Stephanie down on the floor behind him. He punched Ram, and Ram stumbled. He came back up, they locked heads, Ranger tried to put Ram in a head lock but he failed. All of a sudden, Ranger pulled a gun. "Don't try it Ram I will shoot you."

"I will shoot you then Ranger." Tank raged. Ranger turned around to see Tank, standing in front of him with a semi-automatic. Tank took Ranger's gun. "Now put your hands behind your back, you are under arrest for attempted kidnapping." Tank said, all of a sudden Ranger punched Tank with the metal knuckles he had put in his pocket, in which he took off.

Ram called for backup and he also asked for Bobby. He picked Stephanie up and put her in the bedroom. "Ranger knocked you out with chloroform please will you wake up sweetheart." Ram softly spoke in her ear.

Hal, Manny and Bobby came in. They saw Tank unconscious. "Tank will be fine. "I am going to check on Stephanie." He walked into the bedroom and saw Ram sitting on the bed next to Stephanie.

"Hey Ram, can I have a look at her." Bobby said to his friend.

"Sure, I will leave, no Ram that won't be necessary you can stay. I have a feeling that she is going to wake up soon and will want you near her." Bobby told him nicely.

A few minutes later, "What happened I feel like a ton of bricks" Stephanie wailed.

"It is all right sunshine, you are fine, Ranger just hit you with chloroform. So you will be a little tipsy for a while." Bobby told her.

She sat up in bed, and saw Tank standing in the doorway to the bedroom.

"What happened how did he find you two." Tank said seriously to Ram.

"Somehow Lula and grandma Mazur found us so he followed them" Ram told him.

"Shit, all right, I hate to do this but for now you two will have to go out of State until we find Ranger. I will have two tickets, in the hour to Georgia, where you will work at the Rangeman there until we catch Ranger. It is the only way to keep you two safe for now." Tank told him then got on the phone with the airport. Ram looked at his sweetheart and sat down next to her and held her for a while.

When Tank got off the phone, "The tickets are ready, you leave in an hour. Stephanie I will let your mom know that you are going to be out of town for a while and that they should not worry."

"Are you ready sweetheart, can you walk yet?" Ram asked her.

"Yeah, let's get out of here?" Stephanie replied to Ram, and then they left Ram's safe house and headed to the airport to get out of New Jersey until Ranger was caught.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Finding True Love

Tank said to both Ram and Stephanie "Okay I used an untraceable credit card, and I am going to call Rangeman and Tell them that a Brittney Ramsey and you Ram are going to go by your real name with is Michael and you will use the same last name Ramsey, I will say that you two are a married couple getting new start." Tank said as he was driving them to the airport.

"When you are at Rangeman you Ram will call Stephanie, Brittney, and You will call Ram, Michael when you are at Rangeman. Please tell me you have that straight." Tank told them.

"We got it Tank thanks for everything." Ram told him.

"I will tell your families that you are away on a mission and I don't know when you will be back." Tank finally finished telling them everything they needed to know.

"Okay I will mail you untraceable credit cards so you can support yourselves and buy the things you need." Tank told them.

"Okay we will keep in touch with you somehow." Ram told Tank, and then he and Stephanie went into the airport, went through security and then their terminal and were on the plane.

Once on the plan Stephanie spoke as she looked outside the window, "Michael, are we going to get through this."

"Yes we will, and we are going to make new start in Georgia." Michael replied to her. He then took her hand and held it for the whole flight.

"Michael, are we going to start a new life together, I know that Tank told the Rangeman Georgia that we were married, is there a chance that we really could get married someday." Brittney asked him.

'I guess there is always a chance, I would like to see if we could work toward getting for married for real someday. If we both wanted it badly enough" Michael told her, then kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I do like you a lot Michael, and I do want to start a future with you at some point, and if we have to do it this way that is fine with me." Brittney told him with a sparkle in her blue eyes.

"I also want to start a future with you, and if we have to fake being married to do it then let's do it." He told Brittney as he held her hand and looked into her face. He saw she was smiling.

"What if Ranger finds, us what do we do then?" Brittney asked him.

"Well if he does, then we face him, but let's hope that it does not come to that." Michael told her.

"What if we do this we make a code name in case he shows up, like Randy or cowboy" Brittney cried out loud.

"Hey it will be alright we will get through this together, and we will get to know each other and see if we can build a future together." Michael told her softly.

Before they knew it they landed in Georgia, they went through the terminals and customs, and walked outside they saw a Rangeman SUV there to pick them up.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Ramsey, and welcome to Rangeman." Tony told them.

"Thank You and your name is?" Michael asked him.

"I am Tony; I am going to take you to your new house that Tank has set up for you in the last couple of hours." Tony got into the driver's seat and drove for about half of hour

About ten minutes later, they came to the front of a two story house, with a fenced in yard. Tony, Michael, and Brittney walked up to the house. Tony put the key in the door, and they entered. "Michael look at the house, there was a dining room to the left off the dining room then there was a staircase to the left of the dining room. On the other side of the stair case, there was a kitchen." Brittney told him. They walked up stairs and saw two bathrooms one was attached to the master bedroom. Then past that there were three other rooms, one for a nursery, and then one a guest room and then the other for an office.

"This can be a great house if we put some effort into it." Michael told Brittney with a smile on his face.

"I agree Tank did a great job getting us a great house, we need to thank him when and if we ever got a chance." Brittney told him.


End file.
